Joxar
's banner]] Joxarhttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/8#9073596 is a male Mirror dragon who runs the Festive Favors shop. He has unlimited amounts of the items he sells (barring Spare Inventory Crates, which are 1 per player, per holiday). However, they are only available for purchase during elemental holidays, as those are when he opens for business; when a holiday ends, his shop closes until the next one. The Elemental Festival Shop only accepts holiday currency, which can be acquired exclusively during festivals by gathering in the region of the element being celebrated, defeating neutral/respectively-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, or by creating it at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. Color variant items from Joxar's Spare Inventory are purchased with Prismatic Tokens, a special holiday currency that can only be acquired through Spare Inventory Crates, or via a level 16 Baldwin recipe. Joxar's holiday-themed merchandise is usable by all dragons, regardless of elemental alignment; this is to encourage other flights to display, celebrate, and revere the element that is active.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=13 The merchandise sold within the Elemental Festival Shop consists of an Elemental Emblem, a large piece of apparel, an elemental holiday familiar, and one other item—usually a smaller, themed apparel item, though in 2016 and 2017, forum vistas were offered instead. Joxar's Spare Inventory Joxar's Spare Inventory, a separate tab to Festive Favors, was introduced during the 2017 Brightshine Jubilee.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2216630 Here, each player may purchase one Spare Inventory Crate per holiday for 80,000 , and trade in Prismatic Tokens for exclusive color variants of past, and sometimes retired, holiday items. Joxar greets the player by saying, "Can't get enough of festivals? Me neither! In fact, I've actually got '''way too many' party favors laying around! Every festival, I can sell you one of my Spare Inventory Crates as well as offer a selection of color variant items. Have a look, there's something for everyone!" Apparel Recolors Familiar Recolors Currency Each holiday uses its own currency: *Crystalline Gala'' — Eternal Snow *''Trickmurk Circus'' — Shimmering Pinecones *''Mistral Jamboree'' — Messenger's Scrolls *''Wavecrest Saturnalia'' — Giant Sand Dollars *''Greenskeeper Gathering'' — Bladed Flatleaves *''Brightshine Jubilee'' — Immaculate Tablets *''Thundercrack Carnivale'' — Charged Sprockets *''Flameforger's Festival'' — Glowing Embers *''Starfall Celebration'' — Magical Shards *''Riot of Rot'' — All-Seeing Shrooms *''Rockbreaker's Ceremony'' — Deepearth Geodes *''All Elemental Holidays'' — Prismatic Tokens Item Themes A Flight's Elemental Emblem and one new (typically large) apparel item are available every year. Additionally, each holiday cycle has a theme for both familiars and a varying set of items: *June 2013 - May 2014: Sprite Familiars, Armband Set *June 2014 - May 2015: Bear Familiars, Sash Set *June 2015 - May 2016: Acolyte Familiars, Crown Set *June 2016 - May 2017: Goblin Familiars, Elemental Vistas *June 2017 - May 2018: Spirit Animal Familiars, Deity Vistas *June 2018 - May 2019: Ambassador Familiars, Halo Set *June 2019- May 2020: Gem Guardian Familiars, Standard Set Released Merchandise The following items were available for purchase though the Festive Favors shop during their respective holidays. The Emblems are available every year, while the other three items change. The earlier holiday items went into retirement once their festival ended. Crystalline Gala Trickmurk Circus Mistral Jamboree Wavecrest Saturnalia Greenskeeper Gathering Brightshine Jubilee Thundercrack Carnivale Flameforger's Festival Starfall Celebration Riot of Rot Rockbreaker's Ceremony Trivia *Joxar is from Wind Flight.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1112431/1#post_4651218 *The portrait of Joxar that appears in the Spare Inventory section of the shop was mistakenly given light purple eyes rather than his actual light green eyes. This was fixed on October 31st, 2017.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2310210 References Category:Shop Category:Holiday Category:NPC